Scarecrow Travels From Universe To Universe
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Having grown tired of the same old targets for his terrifying terror, Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow decides he wants new victims in different worlds. He finds a means to have access to them through a jar of special pills, and wastes no time in getting started on his dastardly, diabolical travel trip. Multi-franchise crossover, DC Comics or otherwise. Happy Halloween, y'all!


Hi, all! As you all know, today is Halloween, and a happy Halloween to all of you! But more than this, I recently added my latest chapter in my ongoing story "Freddy Krueger's Otherworldly Trips". And I decided that, since it was appropriate to do so on this day for obvious reasons, and because I wanted to further get into the Halloween spirit, I would make a different story along similar lines.

That story, which I'm posting the first chapter of today and continuing posting chapters of whenever it's best to do so after Halloween/today, is all about Jonathan Crane AKA The Scarecrow from DC Comics. Having grown rather tired of constantly terrorizing the same heroes and/or other kinds of targets, Batman or otherwise, after doing so for this long, and having also discovered a very large, tall, wide jar of special pills which teleport the one taking them to any place he/she tells them to take him/her prior to taking them, he takes advantage of this rare and ample opportunity to seek out new victims to use his trademark fear gas on.

Not only this, but he knows that if he keeps going from universe to universe, there's no way in hell that even Batman can keep up with him, just like no one else can. He'll always find some kind of hiding spot, no matter what, and he'll always be out of range of being caught, able to by all means spread his gospel of fear for as long as he wants. At least this is true as far as he can determine, anyway. So, visiting new worlds and targeting new victims, he's ready and willing to make it so that he adds variety to who he dilates with dread and expand his horizons like one would never have imagined would happen. He's also looking forward to finding out who has what for his/her worst fear, whether they are known/heard of or not.

So, what will happen, and who will survive? Who will die? Who will stay the same? Who will be forever changed? And how far will Scarecrow get, if indeed he's stopped at all? The only way to know is to read this story, so go ahead and get started!

THINGS TO NOTE:

Just as, with Marvel Comics, I discount everything past April 2004, with DC Comics, and for the same reasons as the Marvel discounting, I discount everything after October 2003. And this story takes place after everything DC Universe-wise that happened in October 2003, so it's a post-series kind of story.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.

Scarecrow Travels From Universe To Universe

Currently, things seemed to be pretty calm and utopia-like with the DC Universe, including even Gotham City. Villains weren't active, at least at the moment, heroes were doing great in every way, shape and form and the regular people of that universe, as well as the animals and plants of that universe, were of the same status as the heroes, as were all other non-evil life forms.

However, one villain, though currently inactive like the others were, was slightly more active than they were, because he had a lot on his mind right now. A whole hell of a lot. That villain was Jonathan Crane, better known to the public at large as the Scarecrow. Funny thing was, what was on his mind wasn't quite the same as what usually was on his mind.

Why was that? Well, despite the way that he'd managed to break out of Arkham Asylum and find an ideal hiding place in the form of a long abandoned underground laboratory, which he had resided and remained in since then, the thing is that he'd come to a realization that he wasn't able to believe at first, but eventually had to accept.

That realization was that, after so long of terrorizing and/or trying to kill Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Oracle, Huntress, Robin, Spoiler or any other hero who was part of the world he lived in and wanted to make as afraid as he once was, as well as inflicting horrid and sometimes fatal fear upon the citizens of Gotham and any other people he could spray his fear gas at, Scarecrow was in a state he never thought he'd be in…that of being rather bored with attacking the same old victims and targets over and over.

As much as he hated Batman with a vengeance, and of course felt the same way about all the other heroes he encountered, Bat-Family or otherwise, albeit to a lesser extent, and as much as he enjoyed making any normal people he came across be reduced to a cowering, quivering wreck, he just felt like he wanted something new in terms of spreading his frightful fear factor around. Any change or variation would do, but he was especially hoping to use his signature fear gas on new, different individuals.

"Fuck it!" Scarecrow cursed to himself out loud. "Even as I love fear more than anything and would love nothing better than to spread it around nonstop, I just don't have the same feeling of ecstasy from inflicting it on my victims that I damn well used to fucking have! And, ironically enough, I know that's partially because I've been doing this for so long, but I'm certain that, if I were to attack new quarry, I'd goddamn get that fucking feeling again! If only there were a way that I could have access to new prey to terrify and/or murder without getting caught!"

As if on cue, he stood up to move about while ranting, raving and griping, but before he could start any of that, he saw an incredibly giant jar resting on one of the tables of the lab he was in. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, having not noticed this jar before because of how much else he'd been focused on but now having seen it all too clearly. He walked over to it and looked at what it said on the jar, which caused him to open his eyes widely in surprise and amazement.

After reading it all, he exclaimed: "Holy shit! These must have been completed just before whatever caused this lab to be abandoned occurred, because otherwise, these would have sold shitloads one way or the other! These pills teleport the one taking them to wherever they say they want to go before said taking of them, and they are so easy to swallow, plus go down so easy, that it isn't required they be taken with liquid! They can just be taken by themselves!"

Realizing exactly what the hell this had to motherfucking mean, Scarecrow went out: "Well, go figure! I'll be goddamned! There is a way that I can find new victims, after all! I mean, there have to be other universes along with this one, don't there? And these pills teleport you to wherever you order them to teleport you, don't they? It must be in the way of following your precise words, too, the way it was shown with that writing on the jar! Not to mention that there must be plenty of these pills, the way that it's such a huge jar and feels a bit heavy!"

So Scarecrow took the jar in his hands and, after seeing a large shoulder bag which must have gotten left behind by its owner when the people who once worked in this lab evacuated it permanently, he exclaimed: "What luck! A perfect means to make sure that I don't fucking lose this thing for shit!" Afterwards, he went over and, seeing said shoulder bag was open, placed the pill jar into it and zipped it up, then he put the strap of the bag over his shoulder.

Following this, he said: "All right! I've got the perfect means to go from universe to universe and spread fear like quicksilver while evading capture indefinitely! Only question is, where the hell should I fucking start? So many different worlds to choose from and so many choices as a result of that!" Scarecrow considered for a bit what he felt like starting with, and in the end, after giving it a lot of said consideration and a lot of thought, he came to his decision.

"Well, since I've got to start somewhere, and, for some reason, it feels like the one I'd enjoy beginning with most, I think I'll go to the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon universe! So I guess it's time for my fucking first pill, as such!" He opened up his bag, unscrewed the jar's lid, took out a pill, screwed the jar's lid back on and zipped his bag shut, then he said the words which would make the pill do what he wanted it to.

"I want you to teleport me into the sewer home of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their master of a sensei, Splinter, in the 1987 TMNT cartoon universe!" After Scarecrow had uttered these words, he lifted up his mask enough so that he could easily place the pill in his mouth and swallow it, and he did just that. No sooner had he pulled the part of his mask he'd lifted back down than was he teleported to the very place of the very universe he was bound for.

What would happen, especially since the reason he chose what he did in terms of universes to go to was because, even though he didn't bother mentioning it, it was specifically Splinter who he wanted to scare and possibly slaughter? Was Splinter going to get through the unexpected, upcoming encounter with Scarecrow unscathed? What of his four turtle pupils and their allies? You'll find out with the chapter that comes after this one, and this one ends now!

END OF CHAPTER 1

So, how was this first of chapters for you? Pretty good start to one hell of a great and scary story, isn't it now, everybody? And, as you just learned, Scarecrow will have his first target be none other than Splinter in the universe of the 1987 TMNT cartoon! Will he manage to kill him, and even if he doesn't, how badly will he scare the hell out of the amiable yet strong willed rat? If Splinter survives, will he ever be the same? And if he doesn't, what will the turtles do without a sensei? Hey, read the next of chapters so you'll know just what happens and how it plays out, and for this one, please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
